No title
by Trent and Gwen 4ever
Summary: just read!


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.

**AN:I had a dream that Cody and Trent hated eachother at the losers resort and after one fight Cody goes to is in TDA after Dj leaves so yes Gwen is there.**

**No Title**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poser!" Cody yelled getting in Trent's face.

"Stalker!" he yelled back.

"Crazy!"

"Momma's boy!"

"Well at least my mother's alive!" Trent lunged at Cody and next thing you know they're on the ground dukin' it out, but Trent clearly has the upper hand and Geoff ran over to them and broke it was holding back Cody who had a black eye,cuts,bruises,and was badly bleeding on his was holding back Trent who was trying to brake free from his grip,he had a scratch on his arm and a bruised suddenly Trent bit Dj's hand and was free from his pushed Geoff out of the way and dragged Cody away.

"What do you think he's gunna do to him?" Geoff said getting up.

"I don't know,I didn't even know his momma was dead that's gotta be really hard!I couldn't live with out my momma!" Dj had a tear go down his face at the thought.

"Cody is so gunna get it now!" Katie said with a frightened look on her face,"But Trent looks so hot when he's mad!"

"Oh I know!" Sadie said putting a mash mellow over the fire next to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------With Cody and Trent----------------------------------------------------------

Trent slammed Cody up against the wall,"How did you know my mother's dead!?!",when Cody didn't answer he slammed him against the wall again,harder,"ANSWER ME!!!!"

Gwen's room was down the heard screaming and opened the door,to which she became goth slowly walked over to the boys and then blurted out,"What the heck are you guys doing!?",Trent shcocked,dropped Cody and turned to Gwen.

"Uhh,hi Gwen." he didn't have any emotion in his voice when he talked to her now,on the other hand Cody was trying to ack cool even though he felt weak.

"Gwen baby,ya' ready for the Codemister yet!?" Trent just glared at him and Gwen was shocked at how mad he looked."I mean com'on you Trent are over what do you say?" before Gwen could say anything Trent punched Cody square in the face and he passed out.

"T...Trent why are you so mad?" she asked was breathing hard,but was obivoiusly not tired.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he said sliding down the wall to the point he was sitting on the kneeled down next to him.

"Really?Cause you look like you want to.",she propped her arm up on her knee and layed her head in her palm.

He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes,"Did I ever tell you my mother died?....."

She frowned,"Trent I'm-"

"No,it's okay I was only nine,I just don't know how Cody knew......." he looked deep in thought.

Then Gwen realized something...nine?,"Ni...nine?" Trent's eyes widened and looked at her.

"Nine became my lucky number before she died,infact the only reason nine is my lucky number is because...." he paused and looked away.

"Trent?I know you have every right to be mad at me, but just know you can trust me okay?"

"I'm not mad at you,and I've always trusted you....nine's my lucky number because she told me it should be..." he turned to her and almost fell apart when he saw a tear roll down her they heard a .This made Trent 'Codemister' started to get smiled at Gwen and she laughed at the now even gappier Cody had no front Hee!"Well,if you excuse me Gwen,I gotta teach Ladykiller here a lesson." Trent got up and slinged Cody over his two boys smiled at Gwen and on the other hand was laughing at Cody and waving good-bye.

-----------------------------------------------------three minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent came to the pool holding something greenish-grey and smirking.

"Hey guys." he said as he threw the object into the fire next to Katie and looked at him confused.

"What was that?" Courtney asked for everybody.

"Cody's pants." he answered simply and layed down next to the bursted out by Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Izzy,and Dj.

"Dude I'm pretty sure Gwen's bra was in his pocket!" Geoff said through his remaining laughs, wyping away a tear.

"That's just a plus." Trent smirked again and yelled,"HEY CODY!YOU'RE GUNNA HAVE TO COME OUT SOMETIME!!!"

Then everyone in the pool area laughed to the point of tears when they saw Cody run out in tighty-whity's and couldn't stop for five minutes straight.

Goes Fuzzy and you see Trent in a dressing room,"And I quote'Payback's a-" goes fuzzy again and You see Chris.

"What they didn't know is that the whole thing was on tape!Let's see if TDA Aftermath can top this!!"

-------------------------------------one week later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see Chris sitting on a couch and groaning,"Oh come on!!I never have any fun!!",he started pouting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:Okay my teachers are trying to get in as much lessons as possible before summer so I have tons and tons of homework everyday!I'll try and update soon with Don and Carly...R&R!!!**


End file.
